


Surprise

by heroalba



Series: NSFW Senyuu [11]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Pegging, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Ros's favorite activity is surprising Alba.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> i finally finished this *dying  
over half of this fic was written literally 3-4 months ago i just never finished it... so i really pushed myself and Here We Are  
will i ever actually find a way to properly end my porn fics. no

"Oh, my God."

Ros stared at Alba from the bed, eyes lidded. One of the thin straps of the black silk chemise draped over Ros had slipped down over his shoulder, exposing the soft plane of his breast. The freckles scattered along his shoulders were hidden in the dim light, only a few pale spots visible. Blankets were pulled up to cover Ros's feet and lower calves, his knees splayed at an angle to display the way his chemise rode up, the outline of his cock just visible. To top the whole thing off, a dark red rose was perched sweetly between his lips.

"What?" The flower muffled Ros's voice. He didn't look fazed at all save a slight flush of pink on his cheeks. Alba looked back, into the living room where his roommate Foyfoy was sitting plugged into his laptop, before stepping inside quickly and shutting the door behind him.

"You fucking dork, oh my God." 

A laugh bubbled up in Alba's throat, out of amusement but mostly out of embarrassment. He toed his shoes off hurriedly, keeping his face turned down because fuck if he wasn't blushing and already turned on just from the sight of Ros like this. Alba slipped his bag as noiselessly to the ground as he could and the bed dipped underneath his weight as he climbed up next to Ros.

Ros watched him, eyes scanning up and down Alba's body. “Getting called that by you,” he said, the only change in his expression the slight curl upward of his lips as he noted the sudden tent in Alba's jeans. Alba climbed up and over Ros, caging him in with his arms. “Disgusting, Hero. I do something so nice for you…” The bed creaked under their combined weight, and Alba winced. He glanced again back to the door, jolting when cool fingers ran over his cheek to cup Alba's jaw. The touch was feather-light and Ros's skin was chilled, but the only thing Alba could feel was heat rising in his veins. 

"What prompted you to do--" Alba swallowed hard, eyes flicking down to where their repositioning had uncovered Ros's hard cock and the harness holding it in place. He could only tear his eyes away when Ros cleared his throat expectantly, and Alba hurriedly finished, "a-all this?"

Ros leaned up, his pink lips parting to allow himself to speak more clearly. They opened with a soft  _ pop _ , their gentle curves caught the light, and Alba’s heart was hammering in his chest.

"Thought it'd be romantic," he murmured carefully around the rose stem caught between his lips. His breath ghosted over Alba's lips, much closer than Alba remembered him being. "Just me waiting on  _ you _ , all dolled up  _ for you, _ " he repeated. 

Ros grinned, his teeth grinding against the rose stem in his mouth - and Alba was envious. His lips grazed over Alba's, and Alba's eyelashes fluttered. "Well? Isn't it romantic?"

"Yes," Alba choked, only just remembering to breathe as he surged forward to finally claim Ros's lips. A sharp pain spiked through their kiss, and Ros reached up to pull the rose away. There was a tiny bead of blood on his lip which Alba hazily realized was from his own wound.

"Forgot a thorn," Ros muttered, flicking the stem onto the bedside table. He huffed as Alba sank back down, tangling his fingers in Ros's hair and pulling his head up to kiss him. Ros melted into him easily and the sight of Ros’s eyes lidding with affection and lust was--   
  
“You’re so easy, Hero.” Ros’s voice lilted with amusement, and Alba groaned. But he agreed, because all Ros needed to do to get Alba where he wanted him was just give Alba a  _ look.  _ The extra, the dressing up helped, definitely, but Ros never did anything without reason. And Ros being spread out underneath him in lingerie was very clearly  _ for him  _ and it made Alba’s stomach feel funny.

“Just for you,” Alba replied. He took the rose from Ros’s fingers and placed it carefully on his bedside table, leaned in for another kiss. Ros grabbed him around the waist, clawing at his back through Alba’s shirt, and Alba arched into him. “Always for you.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Shh,” Ros chided, rubbing his thumb over Alba’s nipple. Alba bit his lip, squirming under the touch, and Ros’s lips curled up playfully. He squeezed the flesh gently, and Alba jumped, gasping. “You don’t want Foyfoy to hear us,  _ right?” _ Ros leaned down and the straps of his chemise fell further, his breasts mostly exposed now. Alba tensed at the mention of his roommate, paling. In his horny stupor Alba had forgotten Foyfoy’s existence entirely.

_ Oh God did I lock the door? Please, please Foyfoy keep playing fortnite or whatever and don’t come in here-- _

Ros squeezed again, pinching and pulling Alba’s nipples. The mortifying thought of Foyfoy seeing him in such a vulnerable state instantly vanished, sparks of pleasure jolting down his spine. He bit back a whine and Ros ran his hands up, fondling and rolling Alba’s nipples under his palms. Alba felt his cock twitch, and he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Ros hadn’t even touched his dick but he was nearly ready to cum just from having his nipples played with. 

“Ros, please.” Alba’s voice was strained. Ros simply pinched him again, mercilessly abusing the pert flesh under his hands. Ros leaned down, his hair falling over his face as he kissed a whimper from Alba’s lips. 

“Shh, baby,” Ros murmured, a wicked look in his eyes. Alba bucked his hips up, desperate for some form of contact, and Ros lifted his hips up to deny him. “I’ll fuck you real good here in a minute, okay? Just let me play with you a little more.” His promise was accompanied with the sensation of the tip of Ros’s thumb digging into Alba’s nipple, rubbing and prodding.

Alba’s back arched, and he hissed out a breath through his teeth. Ros nudged Alba’s hands, prompting him to uncover his face, and Alba begrudgingly obliged. Ros shifted slightly, baring his own chest, and Alba’s fingers twitched.

“Touch me too, Hero.” The command needn’t be said twice, Alba’s hands already pressing up to knead and massage Ros’s breasts. He mirrored the motions Ros had administered on him seconds before, but Ros wasn’t nearly as susceptible to the pleasure. 

Ros hummed, pleased, and kissed down Alba’s jaw. He was getting in the way of Alba’s fondling, and Alba made a face. He pinched one of Ros’s nipples maybe a bit hard and Alba felt the bud harden instantly. Ros yelped, jolting, and Alba immediately pulled his hands away.

“Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean t--” Ros hushed him by rubbing an aggressive circle over Alba’s nipples, pain sparking into pleasure. Ros quickly abandoned the reddening, abused peaks to trail his hands down Alba’s body. Alba hissed loudly as Ros’s fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing and cupping him through his jeans.

The pressure was almost enough to make Alba want to cry when Ros started fiddling with the button on his pants, managing to undo it and then pull down the zipper. Ros reached in, kissing and nipping down Alba’s throat, to grab Alba’s cock, and Alba’s body convulsed. Ros wrapped his fingers around the base, squeezing as he stroked up.

Alba could barely breathe, his chest tight and hot with dizzying arousal. Ros chuckled, using his free hand to grab one of Alba’s wrists and direct him to touch Ros’s breast. Alba squeezed (gently this time), grateful for the touch to ground him.

“You’re really wet Hero,” Ros said teasingly, and Alba flushed. Ros flexed his fingers, pulling and squeezing insistently. “Were you about to cum from me playing with your tits, huh?” Ros pressed the tip of his thumb into the slit on the head of Alba’s cock, collecting the precum seeping out and smearing it over the head. Alba let out a shuddering breath, his hips trying to twitch up. 

He was bordering on desperate. Ros’s voice was so sultry as he teased him, his flesh hot under Alba’s hands. Alba just wanted- he  _ wanted  _ Ros so fucking badly. 

“Shut up, a-ah--” Alba threw his head back as Ros’s free hand found his chest again, fingers brushing his nipple. Ros pet him soothingly, smiling, and his palm slid up more to press gently against Alba’s throat. 

“I’m going to cum, please Ros,” Alba whispered hoarsely, trembling. The heat in his veins was burning so hot Alba felt like he was drowning. Ros’s hand didn’t slow, stroking and squeezing him faster. Ros’s fingers curled slightly, pressing a little harder to Alba’s throat.

Alba was about to fall over the edge and let himself be swept away by the wave of ecstasy, but Ros pulled away. The absence of touch made Alba keen in loss, and Ros surged forward to kiss and shush him. 

“He’ll hear us,” Ros whispered breathlessly, not sounding the least bit apologetic. Alba squirmed, struggling to get enough friction to finish himself off. Ros kept his touches light, dragging Alba back down from the edge maddeningly gently. He had lifted himself up so that he wasn’t straddling Alba’s waist, digging his fingers into the waistband of Alba’s pants and dragging both they and Alba’s underwear down. Realizing what he was doing, Alba lifted his hips up to help, sighing in relief as his dick was finally freed. 

Ros kissed Alba sweetly, lapping into his mouth when Alba sighed happily. Alba propped himself up on his elbow, cognitive functions beginning to return. Vengeful for his lost orgasm, Alba hiked his knee up, slowly pulling Ros forward until he could grind his thigh into Ros's crotch. Ros shuddered against him, arching forward. The tip of the strap dug into Alba's lower stomach and hip, serving only to excite Alba further.

His hands found Ros's hips, tugging him in ever closer. Alba kissed down Ros's throat, fiddling absently with the straps digging into his flesh. 

“Babe,” Alba heard. Ros's voice was breaking. A distinct, confusing mix of pride and embarrassment filled Alba at the thought that Ros was so turned on from teasing him. “Baby please I need to get you ready, I need to fuck you so bad,”

Ros trembled as Alba’s teeth scraped over his collarbone. Alba moaned quietly at his words, reluctantly loosening his grip to let Ros move away. Ros tapped Alba's knee, slowly crawling off of him to fetch the lube from the night stand. Alba rolled over slightly, giving an exaggerated grunt, and admired the supple curve of Ros's ass from the side.

“You're amazing, you know that?” 

Ros turned to him, cock bobbing in its harness, and Alba couldn't help the goofy grin that spread over his face. His face soured slightly as he processed Alba’s compliment, but he mercifully stayed quiet. Alba reached out, tugging lightly at Ros's gown to urge him back into bed. Ros held up the bottle of lubricant, obediently crawling back over. He perched himself on the edge of the bed, popping open the container and pouring a generous amount into his palm.

“Spread your legs,” Ros instructed, his voice rough. Alba’s cock twitched, and he scooted back to lean against the headboard. The wood dug into the back of his skull and Alba fidgeted to get the pillows arranged in any sort of comfortable fashion. Ros waited somewhat impatiently, nudging his way in between Alba's parted thighs. Alba snorted as Ros made a face at him, inhaling sharply when lube-slick fingers grazed his balls. 

He shot Ros a look, shivering when the digits trailed down to his hole. 

“You never heat it up,” Alba complained, and Ros snickered at him. Ros pressed the tip of one finger in, withdrawing it teasingly. Alba shifted impatiently, lifting his hips in an attempt at getting Ros to hurry it up. 

“I like watching you squirm.” Ros squirted more lube onto his fingers and pushed two in, chuckling as Alba jolted from the sudden sensation of cold pressure.

Ros struggled to pour lubricant over his cock, stroking himself in time as he slowly stretched Alba open, made sure he was wet enough for what was about to come. Alba watched with lidded eyes, breath hitching when Ros's fingers crooked up and pressed into just the right spot. Ros rocked forward into his own palm, the strap running between his legs pressing tight to his clit on every upward stroke. 

“You think you're ready?” Ros kissed Alba’s cheek, thrusting his fingers in particularly hard to punctuate the question. Alba nodded, the wet squelch of Ros's fingers leaving his hole making him blush. 

“Yeah, yes, please.  _ Please. _ ” 

“You don't have to beg, but it's really cute anyway,” Ros teased, wiping his hands on the comforter and pulling Alba forward so that his legs were on either side of Ros's waist. Ros rubbed the tip of his cock against Alba's hole, pressing in closer until the muscles gave and Ros was sliding in.

Alba was quiet, his fingers clenched in the sheets, until Ros was fully seated. He let out a long, low moan, melting back into the bed. Ros leaned in, pressing Alba's hips up as he rocked forward. Alba's lips parted, gasping. Precum dribbled from the tip of Alba's cock, and Ros grinned. 

“You slut. So wet for my dick.” 

Alba blushed and hid his face from view, swallowing a moan when Ros pressed himself deeper. Ros leaned forward, his hair ticklish against Alba’s chest as he thrust in again. Alba was putty under his hands.

“Don’t hide from me.” Ros pried Alba’s hands away from his face, pinned them to the pillow above them. His eyes were dark with wanting, and all Alba could do was whine when Ros squeezed his wrists harder. “Don’t move,” Ros warned him, letting go to trail his hand down. Alba swallowed and Ros pressed his fingers lightly to Alba’s throat. He grinned.

“You’re so cute, Hero.” 

Alba nearly sobbed, choking on air as Ros rocked into him harder, faster. He wanted to cling to Ros but he was trained (he hated that it was true) far too well to just disobey Ros’s orders. All he could do was lay there and let Ros use him and oh, hey that was much hotter than it had any right being--

Ros’s fingers tightened around his throat, and Alba tilted his head back so he’d have a better grip. The hold wasn’t enough to obstruct Alba’s breathing fully, it was just enough to make it a little more challenging. Just enough to draw out the whimpers and gasps that turned Ros on so much. 

Alba made a hoarse sound as Ros’s cock brushed his prostate, and Ros’s face lit up. He angled his hips  _ there  _ and Alba squirmed, his thighs shaking as the spot was mercilessly abused. Alba’s body felt taut, every thrust winding him up tighter, and Ros held every last thread of Alba’s orgasm teasingly above his head. 

“T-touch me,” Alba managed to moan, his lashes fluttering at a particularly deep thrust. If Ros would just-- just touch him, wrap his fingers around Alba’s cock, then Alba could cum. As it stands Alba could barely breathe from the combination of high, hot pleasure in his chest and the fact that Ros’s palm was pressing down on his throat.

“Hah? I’m already touching you, Hero.” Ros accented his words with a sharp movement that made Alba shudder. “Is this not enough?” He stared down at Alba with a shark-like grin, and Alba could have cried from how frustratingly arousing it was. 

“My-- touch me? Please?” Alba shot a glance down to where his dick was leaking profusely against his stomach, pressed between them with no touching and no friction. Ros followed his eyes and smirked, and Alba could have sworn he felt his heart stop.

“Oh,  _ here? _ ” Ros trailed one finger down the side of Alba’s cock, the touch so light Alba could barely feel it. Alba bucked his hips needily and Ros pressed him back down, punished him with a few hard thrusts that left Alba’s head spinning.

“I don’t know, Hero. Doesn’t seem like you need to be touched. Seems like,” and Ros picked up his pace, the ridges and bumps of his cock dragging maddeningly across Alba’s prostate. “Seems like you’re gonna come just from my dick in your ass, huh?”

“D-do I have a choice?” Alba asked weakly, and judging from the grin Ros had on his face Alba’s answer was a resounding  _ no.  _

Ros fucks an orgasm out of him not too long after, Alba nearly full-on crying from how badly he wanted it. His cock stood at attention, neglected and aching, and he came from Ros hilting himself deep and grinding in.

Alba had come untouched before, maybe once, but it was always scarily good. He might have screamed even, considering how raw his throat felt when Alba finally came to.

Ros pulled out of him with an embarrassingly wet noise.  _ Now it’s your turn to look desperate, huh,  _ Alba thought bemusedly. He was still trembling, weak, and Ros shuffled up to Alba so his crotch was in line with Alba’s face. He’d undone the straps and his cock was abandoned behind him on the bed, revealing how wet he was underneath.

Alba was more than happy to take Ros’s clit in his mouth and let Ros fuck his face. Ros’s fingers clenched in his hair, and Alba (still shaky) pushed Ros down to crawl over him and get a better angle. Ros let him, voice high and reedy as Alba’s tongue circled his clit.

Considering all the stimulation  _ before,  _ Ros was coming in Alba’s mouth in no time. Alba relished in how tightly Ros’s thighs were clenched around his head, how Ros twitched and moaned under him as he pulled away.

Alba wiped his mouth absently, leaning in for a kiss. Ros made a noise and kissed back, his body limp and content. Alba settled in to snuggle, his high crashing all at once, but Ros sat up. 

“What?” Alba’s voice was sleepy. He wiped the cooling cum off his stomach with the comforter, making a half-hearted mental note to wash it later. Ros hopped off the bed, grabbed Alba’s jacket, and hummed. 

“I’ll be right back.”   
  
“No explanation?”   
  
The door was closed behind Ros already, and Alba rolled his eyes. He plopped down against the pillows, pressing them into the most comfortable position. He sat back and waited, his eyes drooping with exhaustion. 

He was asleep before Ros ever got back.


End file.
